Forbidden
by Shanehxx
Summary: Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix's men during the battle at The Burning Plains. She has been taken to Uru'baen. The last person she expects to find is Murtagh. MxN ...probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all!**

**This is my first fanfiction...I seriously hope it's alright. Even if it's not - oh well! Someone might like it (:**

**Enjoy!**

--

Nasuada lent her head against the cold stone wall.

It was smelt badly of moss and rot. Her arm felt numb – probably from leaning on it – and her head ached. More importantly it was dark. When Nasuada tried to move she could hear the scraping of shackles along the floor. She looked around her and cried out when there was an agonising pain at her head. Quietly sobbing Nasuada continued the search but was unable to penetrate the infinite darkness. Where could she be?

The last thing she remembered was being at the Burning Plains fighting alongside the Varden, that was when a shadow passed over her head and surprised she had looked up. Nasuada had been astonished, it was a _dragon_. It wasn't Eragons' either! This one was _red_. Had Galbatorix finally hatched a dragon egg?

While she was staring at the clouded sky she heard the cries of men exclaiming "NOW! WHILE SHE IS DISTRACTED!". Nasuada looked down, but it was too late. Her mouth was covered and she was blindfolded.

One man tied up her arms and another her legs and then a third man joined in to carry her off. Nasuada tried to scream, but to no avail. In the mess of fighting everybody was too occupied to save her, though she hated admitting that she need saving. After that she remembered something hitting her in the head – _hard _– and then…nothing. She had woken up here.

Her hand drifted to her head and she felt that instead of smooth skin there was a wound which had, since the fight dried, leaving crackly dried blood. Nasuada groaned, could it be possible that she was in the prisons at Uru'baen? Her suspicions were confirmed when two tall, heavily muscled guards unlocked the gate at her cell, bringing with them a torch bright enough that Nasuada could see around her cell. It was small and _incredibly _dirty; moss lined the walls and mounted on two of the walls, including the one she was leaning against, were sets of blood-stained shackles.

"Unlock her." Said one guard to the other.

Nasuada glanced up at the jingling noise of keys. _Oh no. They're going to take me to Galbatorix. _Nasuada thought.

"Ge' up." Grunted the second guard. He had a scar down his left cheek, stretching from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth. It spoiled his handsome face.

"Where are you taking me?" Nasuada demanded.

The guard with the scar scoffed and said:

"We don't associate with Varden scum like you."

"Darcy, we are not meant to talk to her, no matter how much we despise the Varden." The first guard said quietly, Nasuada took him to be the nicer one.

Darcy growled. "I know that, Eiren!" He snapped.

Eiren looked at Nasuada, his brown eyes fierce, "Come with us." Was all he said.

Nasuada breathed in the stuffy cell air deeply, anticipating what was to come. She nodded sadly and slowly rose to her feet. She was dragged roughly by Darcy to a position in front of the gate and he stood before her, Eiren stood behind. They began to walk into the hall, which, Nasuada found was dimly lit by torches. Nasuada walked solemnly past the other cells, which were eerily quiet, though she could see the shine of eyes in the darkness. Clearly they knew that there were guards about. After a short time - to Nasuada it seemed to take an eternity – the three, Nasuada and the two guards came to a thick wooden door.

"Welcome to hell." Darcy said venomously, smirking.

Nasuada's eyes grew wide. She could here Eiren's breathing just behind her neck. He suddenly breathed out more heavily than before.

_Is he guilty?_ Nasuada thought, amazed.

"Gee, thanks." She muttered.

Darcy unlocked the heavy door and it swung open. Inside there was little light, and it was considerably colder. In the centre of the room there was a wooden table with leather straps all over it. Darcy smirked again when he saw her gaze, he pushed her in and she landed painfully of the stone floor. Nasuada looked back at the open door. She could she Darcy's ugly sneer. Then there was the sad face of Eiren, his brown eyes felt like they were burning holes in her dark skin. The door slammed shut. The light brown hair and matching eyes of Eiren was the last thing she saw before it did.

Now that the door was closed Nasuada was able to get a good look around the room it was larger than her cell. On the other side of the room was another door, through which she could hear approaching footsteps.

_Great_, Nasuada thought bitterly.

The door creaked open and Nasuada could see the silhouettes of two men. The shorter of the two walked in while the other stood at the door. Nasuada could now see the face of the man approaching her. He was medium height, probably in his forties, with slightly greying hair. He hauled her up and dragged her to the table, strapping her down tightly. _Too _Tight. Nasuada could feel the circulation in her ankles, wrists and her stomach being cut off. She gasped in pain. The man laughed at her. He then walked out of the room. Leaving the other man alone. This man stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Walking slowly towards Nasuada, like a lion stalking its prey. He stopped when he was less than an inch away from the tables' edge. Nasuada moved her face so he could not see it.

"Well, who do we have here today?" A low voice asked, he sounded deadly.

"No one you should concern yourself with." Nasuada retorted stubbornly.

"Oh, I think I should. Galbatorix told be to come here to get information out of the rebel leader. I'm guessing that would be you." The voice continued.

Why did Nasuada recognise that voice?

"So, are you just going to tell me what I want to know? Or should I do this the hard way?" Asked the man smoothly.

"It all depends on what you want to know." Nasuada replied.

He chuckled. "Let's start with your name."

That's when it hit her. She _did_ know that voice. Or rather, that _laugh_.

_Murtagh._

_--_

**So...How did you like it?**

**Like it? Hate it? Want to vomit on it? Tell me your opinions!**

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'all!**

**New Chapter!**

**Thankyou for all of your reviews so far, even though there isn't many, they made me happy **

**I hope this chapter is just as good.**

--

That's when it hit her

That's when it hit her. She _did_ know that voice. Or rather, that _laugh_.

_Murtagh._

_--_

A tear slid down Nasuada's cheek.

_I thought he was dead. _She thought. Nasuada began to shiver uncontrollably. Murtagh looked smug. He was frightening his captive – not that he knew who it was, apart from the fact that they were the leader of the Varden. - , which is what he intended to do in the first place.

"Your name? What was it?" Murtagh's smooth voice asked her.

"N-N-N-a" Nasuada stuttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Murtagh couldn't hear her.

Nasuada breathed in deeply. She had to face him. He had to know who she was. She turned her head to look him in his dark eyes. When she saw his face she began to cry.

_He is alive!_

"Nasuada?" Murtagh managed to say. He was clearly shocked, barely able to form coherent sentences.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Nasuada yelled through her tears. She didn't know why she was yelling at him. Maybe because of Ajihad, had Murtagh known all along? Was this part of his plan? Maybe he knew all along that Ajihad would die. He and Galbatorix had probably planned the whole thing! Only one thought was going through her mind now.

_Traitor._

"I trusted you." She whispered. Nasuada could feel Murtagh trying to enter her mind. She put up her barriers. She never wanted to put them down. Not until he left.

"It was worth a shot. To do what I came here to do, but I see that that is not going to work. Goodbye Nasuada. I'll be back for you." He began. "I'm sorry" He then whispered.

Murtagh left the room silently. The door once again creaked open, let in a small amount of light, then creaked shut. She was alone.

_Not for long, probably. _She thought grimly.

Nasuada sighed, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted asleep.

Nasuada was awoken by a large hand shaking her arm. Her eyes cracked open to see two different guards unbuckling the leather belts. Nasuada groaned sleepily and obeyed the few words that the guards said.

_Sit up. Stand up. Walk. Do this. Do that. Why can't they pester someone else? _Nasuada thought.

The new guards took Nasuada back to her cell. The silence just as eerie as it was on the way to 'the room'. She knew everyone was scared, but why couldn't the mood be a little less…_depressing_. Nasuada was pushed back into her tiny cell and the gate was locked. Unless somehow she managed to escape, this is how her life would be for a _long _time. She could see better now for some reason, just enough to see the tray of food next to the iron gate of her cell. Dragging herself across the stone floor she came to the tray and found that it had two bits of stale bread and a glass of water. She ate it greedily. After not eating for several days Nasuada found that she was ravenous, and that she found this horrible meal quite satisfying. Nasuada smiled - for the first time in what felt like years -, happy that her stomach was full. Content Nasuada settled comfortably on the hard floor, quietly singing a song that her mother had taught her, to pass the time.

She had sung the song at least 12 times, so she began to examine her body for wounds. She hadn't really noticed until now that her armor had been taken off, so now she was wearing a poorly fitting, scratchy, brown dress. It was really _itchy_. Nasuada thought she could go insane every single time the potato-sack material brushed across her otherwise bare skin. Nasuada found that her body was practically unscathed apart from a few small cuts and the wound on her head. For that, she was grateful.

_Wow, never thought that you die of boredom, but I actually might in this cell. I've already run out of things to do! _She thought.

Nasuada could feel herself slipping away. She couldn't let herself! Why was she so tired all of a sudden?

_Get a hold of yourself Nasuada! _She yelled in her mind.

It was no use; she was already slumped against the moss covered wall, sleeping soundly.

Galbatorix listened to the guard recite his report.

_He really is an ugly man. _Galbatorix thought. Galbatorix was smirking, having no idea that his face was a mask of hatred and rage. The guard shrunk back a little, afraid, but continued with what he was saying.

"...We have done as you have asked, sire. The lady is fast asleep in her cell; she will be for several hours. What are your instructions now?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, very good. Take her to the torture chamber. I will succeed in what Murtagh failed at."

"Of course, sire." Said the guard.

Galbatorix lazily flipped his hand at the guard, dismissing him. The guard bowed, and left the room.

"I will see you in a couple of hours, Lady Nasuada." Galbatorix muttered under his breath.

--

**Hmm, the plot is slowly thickening.**

**What did you think of this one? Better? Worse? **

**Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all!**

**New Chapter!**

**Now before you read on, I am sorry for any slight OC-ness, I am trying to avoid that.**

**And maybe for future references I should do one of these…**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Eragon or any of the characters…if i did i wouldn't have let them make a crappy movie out of it.**

**CHAPTER 3!**

--

"Hm? Oh, yes, very good. Take her to the torture chamber. I will succeed in what Murtagh failed at."

"Of course, sire." Said the guard.

Galbatorix lazily flipped his hand at the guard, dismissing him. The guard bowed, and left the room.

"I will see you in a couple of hours, Lady Nasuada." Galbatorix muttered under his breath.

--

Nasuada felt light, like she was floating. It was dark though. She could hear noises; they were almost like…_voices_. Nasuada tried to listen to them but the more she tried the further away they seemed.

_Wait, come back! Don't go! _Nasuada tried to scream, but it was no use, the voices slowly faded away to nothing.

Nasuada wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, she _refused _to cry.

Nasuada couldn't even see her hands in front of her. Everything was just _black_. It covered everything, smothering it in a thick quilt of darkness.

Her eyes grew wide as a flash of colour danced across the pitch black sky. Then there was another. Blue, green, orange, pink…there was so many!

_It's beautiful. _Nasuada thought in awe as she looked up into the swirling colours.

Things changed rapidly…It became cold, suddenly she felt heavy again – like her legs were weighed down by blocks of lead – and the warm pressure that had felt so comfortable and warm, was gone.

She shivered, feeling exposed. What was happening? She then heard a cold chuckle. Nasuada slowly opened her eyes to find and old looking man with an evil glint in his eyes caressing her cheek. It turned out she was back in 'the room', which she was now guessing was called 'the torture chamber'. This man?

Galbatorix.

"Ah. You recognize me. So what is it like to actually be face to face with the very man that you are rebelling against...and to be totally defenseless?" asked Galbatorix coldly.

Nasuada stared at Galbatorix, eyes wide, utterly gob smacked, struggling to think of something to say back.

"Like I would be afraid of you." is what she decided upon.

"Hmmm…are you completely sure about that? Considering the fact that I am a rider accomplished in the arts of sword and magic." he retorted.

"You call yourself a rider? All you are is a filthy old bastard afraid of dying." Nasuada spat, deep down she knew she would pay for that later. If not Galbatorix, someone else.

Galbatorix noticeably snarled. He was angry at her remark.

"Fine! If that's what you want, then you'll have it, wench!" Galbatorix barked.

Nasuada readied her mind for the attack that was soon to come. It didn't come. All she felt was a slight sting – like when you accidentally touch a scrape on your knee – and something sort of like thick liquid oozing over her brain. She cringed at the cold feeling. Nasuada opened her eyes, wondering what was happening…or _not_ happening.

_What the heck? _

It was still coming, that was all, and when it hit Nasuada had not readied herself. It felt like her legs were being ripped of, the bones slowly breaking one by one, crack by crack.

How could this get any worse?

Boy, how wrong she was.

Her head began to hammer. Not a normal headache. That multiplied by 1000. Agony. Her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest, her lungs bursting and her ribs cracking as it did. Nasuada screamed in pain, sweating and sobbing. Slowly the liquid receded and she could think again, the pain was gone. She lay there, writhing and gasping for air, salty tear tracks down her face.

Galbatorix laughed, and left the room.

_Why me?_ Nasuada wondered as she was escorted back to her cell. Again, there were two different guards. Now that she actually looked, she noticed that her cell was on the very end of the hall, the most secluded and the darkest. Even with the darkness Nasuada could still see the person standing outside of her cell.

As they neared him, his face got clearer and clearer.

_What is he doing here? _

He didn't look at her. After the guards had pushed Nasuada back into her cell, he moved

quickly and murmured something to the guards. The guards grunted in reply. She heard a jingle of keys and the stomping of boots and two mean walked back up the hall. The other man unlocked her cell and silently padded in.

"Nasuada, are you okay?" he called quietly.

"More or less." she groaned.

He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Murtagh, What are you doing here?" Nasuada enquired.

"I don't know!" he snapped.

"Fine. What happened that day in Farthen Dur?" Nasuada continued.

"It was set up. By the twins." Murtagh replied.

"I see." Nasuada said sadly.

"Look. Nasuada. I'll see what I can do for you."

"I doubt you could do much"

"I have to go for now, I will see you again." Murtagh stood up, smiled reassuringly, and left.

_Everybody is doing that nowadays, leaving._ Nasuada thought bitterly.

--

Murtagh stood on a marble floor, looking up at the man before him. He had been punished many times after his battle with Eragon, and failing to collect information on the Varden. Galbatorix listened to him now though.

"So Murtagh, you are saying that…if we treat lady Nasuada well then she might come to tell us more about the Varden's secrets? Or she might come to our side altogether?"

"Yes, sire" Murtagh stated simply, the lie not evident in his voice.

"Very well, Murtagh, I will humor you for now, but if your plan does not work…she will die." Galbatorix smirked, then continued "and I guess you know what will happen to you."

"Of course, sire" Murtagh replied in the same voice as before.

"It will be your job to make sure she doesn't try anything." Galbatorix told Murtagh.

"Yes, sire"

"Good, you may go" Galbatorix said, dismissing Murtagh.

_It's up to you now, Nasuada. _Murtagh thought.

--

**Okay, well, this chapter was a bit harder to write.**

**I have no idea why.**

**Yep, things are happening.**

**Like it still? Or has it just gone…bad?**

**Review!!**


End file.
